This invention generally relates to wireless devices, local area networks (LANs) and wireless local area networks (WLANs) which may include connection to the Internet.
WLANs in common use include a station device (STA) and an access point (AP). The STA's associate with an AP to receive connectivity to a LAN and/or the Internet. The protocols used for these connections are described in IEEE 802.11x specifications. This document describes a wireless LAN Medium Access Control (MAC) layer which includes a service set identifier (SSID).
On power up a STA will scan for beacon signals from an AP or will send a probe request signal. APs in range of the probe request will respond with a probe response signal. If the SSID of the STA is authorized by the AP and further association requirements such as a shared network key are met then authentication can be completed and the STA receives access to the LAN or Internet. This WLAN as described in IEEE 802.11x documents is widely used throughout the world today. It provides for association, authentication and network access for WLAN devices.
The novel device disclosed in this patent provides useful improvement to the WLAN functionality. It provides messaging, notifications and/or network access to STA's on a predetermined basis such that an IEEE 802.11x compliant STA device can be used for a multitude of useful alternative functions such as; home/commercial security alarms, personal safety/health devices, personal/object locating, presence, instant messaging, web access, VOIP, utility meter reading, product level tracking such as vending machines, water coolers etc.
Presently many of the described alternative functions depend on cellular (celemetry) or radio technologies (telemetry), although these technologies do prove adequate they depend on costly cellular or radio devices as well as a closed cellular/radio infrastructure which in most instances have access and usage fees that are high and sometimes cost prohibiting.
It should be noted that a STA device described herein needs only the ability to send a probe request or beacon signal with a SSID according to IEEE 802.11x protocol to function with the disclosed invention.
It is an object of this invention to provide a low cost, widely accessible alternative to the cellular or present radio infrastructure for messaging and access control.